The Family Of Slaves
by BeautifulLiexx
Summary: Imagine what would happen if the slave trade still existed. When the Sterling kids are sold to the Duval family as slaves that they can use how they wish, friendships are made and stories of the past are uncovered. Contains adult themes and bad language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this was an idea that came out of my weird mind! Basically I imagine Jeff's family as the Lynch's

Jeff = Riker

Riker (Jeff's twin) = Riker

Janelle = Rydel

Rocky = Rocky

Jayson = Ross

Ryland = Ryland

* * *

Chapter 1

Nick's POV

It was like this every Saturday. I got up ate breakfast with my adopted sister, Alice and then my parents would go out to the slave market. Personally I thought it was sick that people sold other humans to make money.

Some were sold to do housework and make food. Others were sold for…other things

By 10:30 I was sitting in my bedroom on Facebook with my friend Blaine Anderson. We go to school together. He was short, curly haired and obsessed with Harry Potter. We were talking about which songs our show choir should perform in our next competition.

At 11, like every Saturday, my parents arrived home. But today was different. This time they had what must have been a family of slaves with them. 3 of them had blonde hair and the other three didn't. I could see the sorrow in their faces as they were dragged into the house.

One of them looked up to my window, blonde hair falling over his hazel eyes. He looked the oldest out of all of them. I could tell he didn't want this for his siblings, let alone himself. I felt so sorry him.

"Nick, Alice!" My dad yelled "Get down here now". I didn't want to have an argument with him so I did what he said. I walked down the stairs, behind Alice. As I got closer to them I saw the real pain in their expressions.

The youngest looked the most scared. I wanted to go over and hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't do that.

"Nick, Alice. Meet our new servants, the Sterling family. We got them so you could have two privet servants, for some fun" my dad said. It disgusted me that he thought that I would have sex with someone I met a couple of minutes earlier "And we could have someone to cook and clean"

I looked at the blonde again. He was looking at me as if to say help.

"We made sure that there was a gay one for you, honey." Said mum and she pushed the blonde towards me. She seemed so happy with herself "Pick another"

"This one will do" I said leading him away. I couldn't watch my sister choose. She would take her two and the one I didn't want and she'd have them fuck her brains out. I loved her but she was a total slut.

* * *

Let me know if you liked it! More chapters coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff's POV

I was being lead through a house that looked like a palace I had seen in a dream. The halls were very large and all looked the same, with the same coloured walls, the only difference between them was that different pictures hung near the small wooden tables with different coloured roses in.

I followed the boy that looked around my age down these halls. He was considerably shorter than I was and had dark brown hair and caring eyes, but I knew if I fell for him and Master and Mistress Duval found out I would be chucked out in the street with no where to go, I knew he would be kind to me. At least kinder than my last master.

We eventually reached a wooden door and stopped. He opened it and gestured for me to walk inside the room. I looked at the floor as I walked in, when I stopped walking I lifted my head to see bright blue walls covered in movie posters like Harry Potter and The Hunger Games, along with shelves and shelves full of books. In the corner was a black and white desk with sheets of paper flung across it.

"Sit" He said, so I sat on the bed that had white covers that were neatly made. "You can call me Nick, but none of this Master Duval shit, okay?" I nodded. Even though I felt safe with him I was still scared that he might do something like my last master. "So tell me about yourself"

"My name is Jeff Sydney Sterling, My birthday is the 8th of November. I'm 5 minutes older than my twin, Riker. Before my family were put into the trade we were in a band called Connect 5, I sang and played Bass. I loved Maroon 5 and I loved Harry Potter." before I knew it I was smiling thinking of my old life. I missed it so much.

"Nice to meet you Jeff. I'm Nick Lawrence Duval and my birthday is June 24th. I'm older than the adopted slut by a year. I'm in show choir at school and I play the piano. I love most music but my favourite song to play on the piano would be…" he spent a while thinking. He ran a hand through his hair and then said "I'm Yours by Jason Maraz and I love Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and any other good book and good films!"

When he had finished he sat down beside me and took my hand. "Don't worry, your safe with me. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to know that people like my work so if you could comment if you liked the chapter or maybe with suggestions of where you think the story can go. In the next chapter will include other information on how you can stalk me ;)

Alice xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Nick's POV

I woke up the next morning to find Jeff peacefully sleeping in an arm-chair with a copy of City Of Bones open in his lap. He looked happy, as if he was smiling almost. His blonde hair was falling slightly over his eyes. I sat there looking at him for a minute and then decided to write a song.

I walked over to my piano and started to play quietly, hoping I wouldn't wake him. Then ideas for lyrics popped into my head.

_My life is a series of actors_

_Changing places except there's no back stage _

_And there's no place for me_.

This is the fastest I've ever had to play in a song id written

_Its okay though the joke on the television make me laugh_

_Remind me that its okay not to have a backstage_

_Or a place to hide_

I was coming up with lyrics on the spot. Every time I looked at Jeff I came up with a new verse, it was like he was my muse.

_Well I've got dinner on my plate got my pay check yesterday_

_How great, how cool_

_I've got places, I've got friends_

_I've Joey, Ross and Chandler then there's you_

As I sang the last line I looked at Jeff and then carried on

_And now, how, we like to say that were in love_

_doesn't it, seem like that should be enough, but_

_The world will roll their eyes, but I still think_

_Well I still think that were in love._

"That was really good" Jeff said making me jump and I stopped playing. He shot me a smile and I smiled back at him. "I wanna hear more of your songs soon". He got up and put the book back on the shelve.

"Do you like the book?" I asked as he walked back to sit in the chair he was sitting in before

"Yeah! I love Jace, Magnus and Alec would be so cute together and I had to try so hard not to laugh when Simon got turned it a rat!" he looked cute when he was rambling on about what he liked about all the characters.

"When the film comes out, I'll take you" I said walking over, sitting on the bed and taking his hand. As I did this he blushed, he was adorable. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I was about to lean in when Alice burst through the door.

"Hey Nick! And thingy" she said pointing at Jeff. He looked at the floor, obviously scared

"You know, Alice, He has a name!" I said not bothering to look at her. To tell you the truth I could only just put up with her on a daily basis. If she would have seen a few years older than she was when we adopted her, she would have been put into the trade.

"Yeah, but I don't give a fuck!" she seemed so pleased with herself. "But your brothers do!" she laughed and Jeff's head snapped up. I could tell he cared about his family a lot. Life must have been so hard for them.

"What have you done to them?" He asked and he looked genuinely concerned about them

"Rocky is fantastic in bed! And he had a great body, If only he wasn't a slave." She knew she was irritating him. His fists were clenched and his other hand gripping on to mine way to hard. "I might make Riker fuck Jayson while I watch. That would be fun. Bye guys!"

As she slammed the door Jeff burst into tears. He had his head in his hands and I could tell he felt so sorry for his brothers.

"Jeff, don't worry we'll help them. Did you know the president is trying to get slavery abolished" he looked up with hope and tear glistening in his hazel eyes. "One day you'll be free, I'll make sure of it" as I said it he sat beside me and hugged me. I hugged him back and felt him starting to cry again. All I could do was try to comfort him

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, i got a comment saying how the character Alice has the same name as me. She is not based on me in any way, shape or form, in fact we are completely different! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews and stalk me on twitter ( ReadySetR5) and Tumblr (ReadySetR5). I will try to update sometime this week but rehearsals for the musical i am in are getting more frequent and longer so i might not have the time

Alice xoxo


End file.
